A need exists for an effective method which can be used by municipalities, counties, companies, landowners, and others for managing open water channel systems. Such systems typically comprise a collection of inter-connected channels which must be inspected, serviced, maintained, and sometimes improved. A method is needed which will be effective for assisting the municipality or other entity in identifying, prioritizing, and organizing individual service projects, maintenance projects, and capital improvement projects throughout the channel system.
Examples of service needs within an open channel system commonly include, but are not limited to, dealing with problems related to trees, brush, undergrowth, erosion, scour, sedimentation, debris accumulation, and other natural conditions. In addition to such service needs, channel improvement structures often need to be repaired, replaced, or added to the channel system. Examples of typical channel improvements include, but are not limited to, concrete side slopes and/or bottoms, trickle channels, rip rap, gabion, and retaining walls.
A need exists for an open channel management method which will not only assist in organizing and prioritizing service, maintenance, and improvement projects in terms of addressing flow problems and improving flow conditions within the channel system, but which will also account for the effect or potential effect of such channel conditions or improvements on any adjacent over bank properties, adjacent infrastructure, and public or private utilities. A need also exists for a system which will enable communities or other entities to easily and efficiently obtain an overview of the condition of the open channel systems in their care and to quickly prepare visual and tabular reports in the particular form desired.